These Moments Of Our Lives
by ChelsFinnegan
Summary: "I, Rose Weasley am Ultra screwed. Why? Let's start off with I'm pregnant." That's Rose's Moment. "Me and James are just mates." And "I'll help you Rose." That's Lauren's moment. "Rose. Its my baby right?" That's Scorpius's moment. "I want a girl that's like... me?" He's stopped. "Sounds like Lauren." And for once. James thinks about it. That's James's moment. [Review Please]
1. Prologue

**[I do not own Harry Potter] **

**0. Prologue**

_"If The Rose Could Think, It Wouldn't." -Callum Yoo_

I was in a bed. That was the normal part. The abnormal part was that I was wearing an oversized t-shirt and nothing underneath and I was in a bed with one of my oldest mates- _Scorpius Malfoy_. If that didn't freak me out enough, I didn't know what would.

Frantically, I stagger out of the soft bed onto the hard floor. Scorpius still wasn't awake. I didn't know whether to thank Merlin or be frightened. I look around to see where I am, not that it's going to help me much with my current panic attack, but I do anyways. I'm in... my room. Okay, that part wasn't so bad... I narrow my eyes and search for a pair of pants which I immediately found- without thought I slip them on and frantically look around the room.

I'm... in the burrow? Oh Merlin... I remember now. The adults were out partying and James decided it was a _good _idea to party on our own as well. Thank god that the adults weren't going to be here until-

_Slam._ I hear the door slamming close then I hear voices.

"What do you think they did Harry?" My aunt Ginny asks Harry- my uncle. I frantically panic and dash over to Scorpius's side then start madly shaking him. He lets out a couple incoherent mumbles then flips his eyes open.

"What- Rose- why am I naked?" He asks, rubbing his eyes as he sits up.

"I'm wondering the same thing. I'm also wondering why I was sleeping next to you- but forget about that- the parent's they're back- hurry up and get dressed!" I hiss through my teeth. Scorpius's reaction was a bit delayed, but that is who he is. I rush out the room with my teeth greeted and run down the stairs- not being careful to fall over and smack my face into my father's foot. Which is exactly what I did.

"How did the cousins and friends reunion go for you guys Rosie?" my father grins. My mother smiles and rests her hands on my father's shoulder.

"Uh- it-" Rushed, I look around.

"It went just fine." I hear a voice behind me, I look back and sit up, it's Scorpius- fully dressed mind you.

"What did you guys do?" Uncle Harry booms, sitting down at a chair at the dining table.

"We uh-"

"We did wizardly things." Another voice says- man I got to stop stalling- it's Dominique. My best-friend and cousin. Thank god. "Actually no- we cooked together and read and caught up." She says, her hair is in a slim pony tail and she has her lips pursed.

"Where's James- and Lily?"

"Most of them are still sleeping." Scorpius comments- running his hands through his hair. I wince. I wish he hadn't said that.

"_It's raining mother's and father's" –Eve Butter_

"JAMES POTTER." I hear a high-pitched screaming coming from the front of the room waking me up. My eyes flip open to see Ginny Weasley screaming at the boy next to me- James Potter. His arm was around my body and we were next to each other on a bed.

"Ginny what-" a voice says, then walks in the room. Holy Dumbledore. I look at James with fright.

"W-what-"

"I really have no idea." James mumbles to me.

"DID YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF LAUREN FINNIGAN?" Ginny screams again. I can see James's face growing red.

"Mum..." He groans.

"Miss. Potter- he didn't." I say as fast as I can.

"What's going on- oh- pft." I hear and follow the voice to see Lily Luna and Albus standing next to each other nearly bursting of laughter from this particular scene.

"James- I swear if she shows up _pregnant_-"

"God mum- she's just a friend! I don't even know what she's doing in a bed!" James doesn't remove his arms from my body though.

"Ginny- you're starting to sound an awful lot like Molly." Harry chuckled.

"Well If James slept with her-"

"I assure you he didn't." I warily comment.

"Mom- Mom-" Albus says nearly bursting with laughter. "James is rough- we would have heard him-"

"ALBUS POTTER." Ginny screams in fright. James throws him a glare and gets out of bed- and slips on a baggy sweater. I do the same but I'm wearing James's old t-shirt. Ginny nearly passes out.

"Oh my god- she's wearing your _shirt_." Ginny says.

Now- I think any normal girl would be offended. But I know Ginny- me and James and the rest have been friends since childhood. And she's not trying to offend me even if it sounds like it. I know she likes me lots.

"Oh Mrs. Potter- this is just-" I pause. I really don't know what it was doing on me. I look up- wide-eyed and look at James. He throws me the same puzzled look. I nervously scatter across and stop at the door where Ginny is.

"I don't blame you dear." Ginny smiles at me. I look back at James and throw him a sarcastic smile and wave- then rush downstairs past the yelling at James. Way to be a friend Lauren.

**[JUST WANTED TO POINT OUT, THE MAIN CHARTERERS OF THIS STORY ARE LAUREN FINNIGAN- ROSE WEASLEY- SCORPIUS MALFOY- AND JAMES POTTER]**


	2. Chapter One: Morning With The Clan

**[I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER]**

**1. Morning with the clan**

All of us snigger and try to hold in our laughter as Lauren walks down the stairs with a large, grumpy, frown. I can hear Albus and Lily letting out difficult noises behind her as they walk behind. Plus James being yelled at isn't really helping. Lauren arrives at the dining table and slams herself down next to me.

"Mum! I _already _told you. Lauren and I- I have no idea what she was doing in the bed with me! We're just friends!" We hear James's exasperated cries from upstairs.

"You're not fooling anyone James. We all know you and Lauren are more than friends!" Ginny shouts.

That causes all of us to erupt into laughter and Lauren's face turns too red to handle.

"Oh Merlin Al'- "James is rough so we would have heard him" Lily Luna is tearing up and she's squirming in her chair.

"I know- James was giving me the devil's stare though." Albus slowly looks up at Lauren- who is also giving him the devil's stare.

"Like mum said- you and James aren't fooling anyone." Lily Luna shrugged- Lauren had a look on her face that was giving off the aura like"_Die. I will kill- must kill_" Kind of like the basilisk.

"Lauren." I say with a smile on my face and I rest my hands on her shoulders. "Did you or did you not have- what we call- coitus with James?"

"Rose! Even from my _best-friend_. Wow." Lauren throws her hands up and when she puts her hands back down they land in her pancakes. Lauren nearly bangs her head on the table but someone stops her.

"Don't want to do that love- your head's going to land in the whip." James chuckles. Lauren is basically throwing off the aura of killing him and everyone else. Too bad she was too nice to do that.

"Okay kids- we've already had breakfast while we were out- but you guys can have some and we'll part to Diagon Alley. School is starting in two days after all." Harry says. "Oh and James?"

James looks up from his pancakes and closes his eyes- knowing some weird joke is going to come from his father.

"Seamus is going to hear about this." Harry says and then walks back up the stairs. Lauren and James are both frozen.

"HOW DID I END UP IN YOUR BED." Lauren finally screams at him.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING _MY SHIT_"

"You mean shirt." Teddy Lupin says.

"No I mean shit." James frowns. "WHAT WERE WE EVEN DOING LAST NIGHT." He shouts at Lauren who seems like a tornado just hit her Dorothy house.

"WE WERE PLANNING PRANKS FOR GODS SAKES JAMES." Lauren freaks. "AND YOU- WHAT WERE YOU- I- YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT."

Now when you look at these two you can obviously tell that they're _smitten as a kitten _with each other. No joke. Too bad they were both too oblivious to see that- honestly- they would make the best couple. Lauren and James, James and Lauren. They were always together.

"I am not _rough_." James childishly shoots a glare at Albus and eats the rest of his pancakes.

I look down at my food and back up to see Scorpius in front of me. I literally push my hair into my face.

"Rose...?" Molly asks.

"Uh- what?" I nervously say.

"Mind taking your hair off your face?" Molly raises an eyebrow. I quietly push my hair off.

"So. Any others had weird beginnings?" Dominique purses her lips.

I watch as both me and Scorpius freeze, then simultaneously laugh nervously.

"HA no... right scorp?" I say.

"Y-yeah..." He looks at his pancakes. Oddly enough pancakes seem to be capturing all our attention today.

"Um. Alright..." Lily Luna comments. "Well me and Albus stayed up all night basically playing around with chocolate frogs all night. If that's weird enough." Lily mumbles. Albus punches her lightly.

"We're weird alright?"

"Alright."

They had such a cute relationship as brother and sister. Hugo at that moment walks down sleepily.

"Wh-what happened? I heard Aunt Ginny screaming like hell at James about- uh- I couldn't hear but she was _screaming _that woman." Hugo says, seating himself down next to Lily.

"Uh well Lauren and James-" Dominique begins.

"SHHHH" Both James and Lauren hiss. "We don't want to talk about it." James mumbles.

"Sounds interesting..." Hugo chuckles.

The rest of breakfast was rowdy as usual- filled with multiple odd jokes and talks about Hogwarts and our head master- Nora Horris.

"Where's Lucy by the way?" Teddy asks Molly as she throws her dish into the sink.

"Huh- oh- Lucy decided to stay with mom and dad." She mumbles and follows Dominique into the bathroom. I daintily toss my dish into the sink and attempt to follow when Scorpius stops me.

"What happened this morning?" He scowls.

"I really don't know and I prefer to not give a _fuck_." I aggressively say, then push his arm off and rush to the washroom. I liked escaping my problems. Lauren catches up with me with a blushing face.

"That _James_." She angrily as we enter the washroom together- only to be greeted by the faces of my other two best friends. Dominique and Molly- Lauren being the other one but she was next to me.

Dominique has long- I don't know _what _colored hair because she's dyed it so many different times. She's the most girly out of us and has so many clothes. She's very slim and pretty like her mother with a heart shaped face. She's pretty in the way that boys trail after her- and that's unfortunate since she's interested in none but the one and only Corwin Crowe- most popular _Hufflepuff _and boy in school. It's the typical Pretty girl likes jock story.

Now onto Molly. She's a very interesting cousin and friend of mine- also in Gryffindor- she's quite sporty and boyish but she also has a girly side named gossip. She would never miss out on a good gossip session. She has alarming red hair like her namesake and has grey-ish blue eyes that give you a look as if to say _come and challenge me_. She does have, however a small understanding span and she attracts no boys whatsoever and she's a 100% fine with that.

Lastly Lauren. She's Lauren Finnigan, child of Seamus Finnigan and like her father- she was well at blowing up things- though only to her will. She has dark brown hair with nearly black eyes and a normal body size- a little chubby in the stomach but you can't tell- you only could when you saw her naked or wearing a bikini. She's another tomboy in the group- she's a seeker in the Gryffindor team and she loves pranks and running around. She's also perfect at stealing things and picking locks- and she and James are best mates. It all started with her blowing up something when she was 4 and James took a particular interest and they ended up doing pranks together. She's quite understanding as well.

"So how is James in bed?" Dominique asked, opening her eyes and pushing mascara on her eyelashes.

"Horrible. He's a horrible man that James." Lauren complains- furiously splashing water all over us and herself.

"He's _that bad _in bed?" Molly continued. Lauren ignored them or she couldn't hear them- either way she continued to mutter to herself.

"Cracking sick jokes after _that happened_."

"What happened Laurie?" I asked her, on the toilet in the stall.

"Well Lily and Albus and Hugo were passing and we had to make room for them and we ended up being pressed against each other.

"Ooh steamy."

"Shut it Mol'-" she paused. "And then I was comlaining to James about making it so difficult to move so I went _stop making it so hard_! And he went. _Well you're pressing up against me- maybe Im turned on_." Lauren says angrily splashing her face

"Wow- and you say you two don't flirt."

"We don't that's not flirting- its called being a sick bastard."

"Who is?" A grin spread across James's face as he leaned up against the door. Dominique lets out a squeal.

"No one- go away James." Molly said then pushed the door closed. "Man what _happened _yesterday?" Molly frowned.

"We drank. A lot." I comment.

"We know Rose. Main reason we can't remember anything."

"Please don't tell me some of us had sex." Molly groaned. Dominique and me covered our faces.

"Oh god you two did!" Lauren gasped.

"I don't quite know..." Dominique said. Me on the other hand I pursed my lips and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I think I might have... but I'm not saying who." I breath in deeply and rub my face next.

"GIRLS. GET YOUR COATS AND KNUTS. WANDS. WHATEVER YOU NEED- WE'RE LEAVING IN ONE MINUTE YOU BETTER GET OUT."I hear my mom scream. I jump and before anyone else can leave I rush out the bathroom and speed walk up to my suitcase and clothes. I quickly change and scramble for my wand- it's made of cherry and has the scales of the basilisk in it. Quite rare.

We end up at the fire place with floo powder.

"Alright. James?" my mother puts up the powder to James's hands. He grabs a plentiful and stands in the fire place then shouts clearly.

"Diagon Alley!"

Bright green flames erupt and he's gone.

"Lauren?"

"Diagon Alley!"

More bright green flames.

"Rose." My mother gives me a kind smile. I nervously grab the powder and trudge my way to the fireplace. I look at the burrow and then close my eyes- throw the powder down and yell.

"Diagon Alley!"

Then I disappear.

* * *

Hi (/o\) Thanks for reading and please review! I just wanted to say- the story is in rose's perspective unless told otherwise.

(ouo) Farewell and I hope this was a good chapter for you!


End file.
